emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 8326 (29th November 2018)
Moira confronts Graham. Also, Liam dons a dress to win back Bernice. Elsewhere, Vanessa sees the funny side of Charity's parenting disasters. Plot Debbie realises Graham is going to point the finger at Cain for Joe's disappearance so states her dad was with her at the hospital chapel the day Joe disappeared. Debbie questions what Graham thinks Cain has done. Graham's answer that Cain loves her too much leaves Debbie confused. Charity desperately tries to get the paint off Moses and Johnny's faces to no avail. Marlon questions what kind of idiot puts acrylic paint on children's faces. Graham quips the gang of inbreeds that Debbie and Noah call family are the reason he's never going to see Joe again. Debbie states her family might be a lot of things, but they've got each other and he's got nothing and nobody. Noah is angered to learn Graham has had Joe's phone all along and devastated to realise he's never going to see his big brother again. Gabby tries to persuade Bernice not to let Leanna come between her and Liam. Leyla informs Tracy that she and Clive are over and she's also been kicked out of the business. When Moira returns to the farm, she's alarmed to learn about Graham's visit. Charity has turned to Mumsnet for help to get the paint of Moses and Johnny's faces but all the responses are calling her a terrible mother and there's no practical help. Marlon tries to assure Charity she's not a bad mother, but whilst their backs are turned, Moses and Johnny disappear. Gabby approaches Liam in the café and urges him to fight for Bernice. Liam asks Gabby to help. Marlon and Charity try to temp Moses and Johnny out of hiding using sweets. Charity soon realises the boys are in the cellar but the door is stuck. At Home Farm, Moira finds Graham sleeping at the kitchen table. She bangs a glass on the table to wake him up. Over a glass of wine, Leyla opens unto Tracy about her troubles and Tracy suggests Leyla could help her with the pizza and prosecco nights. Moira questions what Graham was thinking bringing Noah to the farm. Graham comments nothing stays buried, reminding Moira he holds all the cards. Moira reminds Graham that if Cain was sent down for Joe's death then he would too as he's complicit. She insists Debbie doesn't need to know Joe's dead. Graham comments everything that happened was because Kim wanted it to happen. Marlon and Charity are unable to open the cellar door. Things get worse when Vanessa arrives back from her course early so as Charity distracts Vanessa, Marlon manages to rescue the boys. Noah finds Leanna and her gang playing on the Pirate Ship. Noah isn't impressed until Leanna reveals she hacked the school computer system and sent out the message about the inset day. Subsequently, Noah asks to join her gang. Bernice is shocked to see Liam standing in the middle of the pub wearing the dress she wore yesterday. Liam hands Bernice a bouquet of flowers and tells her they're great together. Bernice believes this is the most romantic thing anyone has ever done for her then the pair kiss. As Vanessa tries to clean Johnny's face, Marlon accidentally makes her aware that Moses and Johnny got locked in the cellar. Luckily for Charity, Vanessa finds it funny. Moira knows Graham is dangerous as he's got nothing to lose but she states Cain is dangerous too as he's got everything to lose. Graham gets in Moira's face and asks if Cain knows she's here. Moira isn't scared although Graham states she has no idea what he's capable of. Moira warns Graham against stabbing Cain in the back. Graham assures her he won't - he wants to look Cain in the eyes when the knife goes in... Cast Regular cast *Graham Foster - Andrew Scarborough *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb *Noah Dingle - Jack Downham *Charity Dingle - Emma Atkins *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Johnny Woodfield - Luca Hepworth (uncredited) *Moses Dingle - Arthur Cockroft (uncredited) *Bernice Blackstock - Samantha Giles *Gabby Thomas - Rosie Bentham *Tracy Metcalfe - Amy Walsh *Leyla Harding - Roxy Shahidi *Moira Dingle - Natalie J Robb *Liam Cavanagh - Jonny McPherson *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Rishi Sharma - Bhasker Patel *Vanessa Woodfield - Michelle Hardwick *Leanna Cavanagh - Mimi Slinger Guest cast None Locations *Butlers Farm - Living room, kitchen and yard *The Woolpack - Backroom, toilet corridor, bar and staff corridor *Pear Tree Cottage - Beauty & Bernice salon *Main Street *Café Main Street - Interior *Home Farm - Kitchen *Tug Ghyll - Living room/kitchen *Mulberry Cottage - Back garden Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2018 episodes